1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an composite reproducing apparatus which is composed of an optical disc reproducing device that reproduces image recorded in an optical disc and a display device, and the present invention particularly relates to a composite reproducing apparatus which can display information with regard to an optical disc on the display device even in a state where the optical disc reproducing device stops its operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently a digital reproducing device such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player and a Blu-ray Disc (BD) player widely spreads as apparatus to reproduce a motion picture and sound which are processed in an image display device such as a television. Further a composite reproducing apparatus composed of the reproducing device and the display device such as the television device widely spread.
Representative examples of the composite reproducing apparatus are, for example, a television with a built-in HDD recorder, a television with a built-in DVD player and the like. These composite apparatuses usually have a common power supply which supplies power to the respective devices which are included in the composite apparatus, however, operation of each device can be individually controlled. If the apparatus is for example the television with a built-in DVD player, the DVD player portion and the television device portion can be independently operated. And they individually have as a result a plurality of power buttons for example. Consequently, in case where only a part of the device portions is used, operation of the other device is stopped so that it can save power consumption.
With regard to the above description JP-A-2006-268990 discloses an optical disc system displaying existence of an optical disc in an optical disc reproducing device by On-Screen Display (OSD) of a television receiver so that a user can easily see the existence. This disc system detects existence of an optical disc in a main body of the device. Then the device generates a DiscIn displaying signal as a signal to show existence of an optical disc, and outputs the DiscIn displaying signal to the television receiver. When the television receiver receives the DiscIn displaying signal, the television receiver displays a DiscIn image by the OSD as an image to show the existence of an optical disc.
Further, with regard to the above description JP-A-2005-346893 discloses a reproducing apparatus easily finding where a desired music is recorded in a plurality of recording media. When a music guiding information of the desired music is input, this reproducing device judges whether there is a medium in which a music data file that agrees with the input music guiding information is recorded among all the recording media which are inserted on the device. In case where there is a matched medium, the device informs a user the recording medium identifying information of the matched recording medium.
However the devices disclosed in JP-A-2006-268990 and JP-A-2005-346893 have to read out the information then display it, both of the disc reproducing device and the television device accordingly have to be operated. In the composite reproducing apparatus, the disc reproducing device is usually stopped when the disc reproducing device is not used, for example, when a television broadcast is viewed. In such a state, there is a problem that a user must turn on the optical disc reproducing device and wait till a process of spinup has been completed and reading out of the disc becomes possible when the user wants to confirm information of the optical disc that is placed on the disc reproducing device.